The Offer, Alternate Ending
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Song fiction. Song is by George Strait "Write this down" I thought it was perfect for the episode. It is another J/J fluff story. But it is still along the lines of the episode. I'm going to say, if you read, would you please REVIEW!


**This is a song fiction for the episode "The Offer" It starts after all the events happen and then instead of the party I changed it to what happens in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JatD nor do I own the song "Write this down" By George Strait, which is used in this fiction. **

**I changed one word in the song from "Refrigerator" to "Bedroom" because it is the mideval times. Just read on to know what I am talking about. That is if you have never heard the song.**

* * *

The day had started out well. Nothing was wrong, nobody had a care in the world. Then, it all changed. When did it change? Well, it changed in the courtyard in the afternoon. This was just after Jane had fought with Gunther and told him that she was going to leave with Dragon. Jester had come to talk her out of it, but to his dismay, he ended up doing something far worse than he could ever imagine.

Jane was just walking away from taking her anger out on the practice dummy. Today was the day she would leave, and she dearly didn't want to. She would rather stay with all her friends, with her training, with Jester. But no, it seemed that would not be allowed. Right when all hope seemed lost, when she thought nobody cared about her, Jester ran up, and she felt all the joy in the world rush into her when he said what she had been hoping to hear for so long. Unfortunately, she already had the king's leave, and could not go back on her word.

"Jane! Oh, I am so glad I found you!"

"Why is that Jester? I thought you and the others all wanted me to leave"

"What? No! I came to ask you to stay. Oh please Jane, you can't leave!"

"And why not?"

"Because I ... I ..." Jester was lost for words, he didn't know how to say it.

"You?" Jane asked, rather impatiently.

"I... Can't stand to lose my best friend" He couldn't say it, no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. He hung his head and shook it. He knew he had just said the wrong thing. Jane was a bit disapointed, but at least he cared.

"Oh, well, I am sorry Jester, but I have already been told by the king to leave"

"But Jane!"

"No buts Jester, I am leaving" Jester was hurt, he couldn't lose her, just couldn't. Jane would stay, or he would go crazy.

"Jane, why can't-" Jester began to whine, but Jane had, had enough.

"NO Jester! I am going and that's final!" She shouted. Jane did not want to hurt him, nor did she like it, but she wasn't going to be talked out of her decision.

Jester was shocked, he couldn't believe she just yelled at him like that, Jane never yelled at him! He was hurt, bad. That was when he got defensive.

"fine then, if you want to leave your home and everything you grew up with as a child, everything you once told me you held so dear to your heart, fine! Don't come running to me when you miss it all. You know what Jane ? Don't come running back at all! You go with Dragon, he seems to be the only one who cares"

You could see the tears forming in his eyes, but that was not what Jane noticed. She was blinded by her own tears and could only hear his stinging words. Jester noticed what he had siad and saw the look of complete horror on his face, then realized what he had done. Jane let out a few tears, then she turned and walked away.

She stopped a few feet from him and turned her head slightly over her shoulder to speak in a soft, yet hard tone "I knew you were lying. You never really cared" Then she walked away and dissapeared, leaving a horrified Jester there to stand frozen and think about what he had done, and what she had said.

He was hurt, but realized that he had hurt her more. He would make up for it one way or another. Weather Jane would listen or not. But how would he make it so he was heard out? Jane already resented him. He knew just the thing. He would try doing it through the only way he knew how, and the only way that he knew could always calm Jane down, and make her listen even when she didn't want to. He ran to his room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quil, and he started to write.

The king had called Jane to the throne room to see her off. The entire castle staff had been invited to do so aswell. Jester was there, lute in hand, staring down at the piece of parchment from earlier. He hoped this worked, he desperately wanted her to hear him out, but after earlier, he would not be surprised if she rejected him. At the moment though, his heart was already in half, and the only thing she could do was rip those two halves into tiny little pieces. Not that he cared, it would only make sense for her to.

Jane walked in and was greeted by the king.

"Jane, all ready are we?"

"Yes your majesty" She replied. She noticed Jester in the room to see her off. She gave him a look that made him wince and was going to shoot a remark at him but decided she didn't have much dignaty left and needed to keep every bit of it she had.

"Hmm, well, You have my best wishes then, good luck in your new home"

"Thank you your majesty" Jane bowed and turned to board Dragon who had his head through the door to watch.

"Wait Jane" Jane knew that voice so well, but for the first time ever, she did not want to hear it. She turned around and shot him another deadly glare. She was about to speak but he beat her to it.

"I know you don't want to hear from me, and I am not going to try and stop you anymore. I just want you to hear me out. I have written a ballad for your departer. It says everything I couldn't earlier, and well, any other time I have tried to say it but failed. I know you despise me right now but please, just listen"

Jane softened a bit. What he said was very sensitive, and she could tell he was genuine AND that she had hurt him didn't hate him, quite the oposite, she was hurt because she held him so close to here heart, and got mad when she thought he had lied to her. She sighed, and gave in.

"Alright, it is the least I can do... I guess"

Jester nodded and began to play and sing.

_I never saw the end in sight._

_Fools are kind of blind._

_Thought everything was going alright._

_But I was running out of time._

_'Cause you had one foot out the door._

_I swear I didn't see._

_But if your really going away._

_Here's some final words from me._

_Baby write this down._

_Take a little note._

_To remind you incase you didn't know._

_Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go._

_Write this down._

_Take my words, and read them everyday._

_Keep them close by, don't you let them fade away._

_So you'll remember what I forgot to say._

_Write this down._

_I'll sign it at the bottom of the page._

_I'll swear under oath._

_'Cause every single word is true._

_And I think you need to know._

_So use it as a bookmark._

_Stick it on your bedroom door._

_Hang it in a picture frame, up above the mantel where you'll see it for sure._

_Baby write this down._

_Take a little note._

_To remind you incase you didn't know._

_Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go._

_Write this down._

_Take my words, and read them everyday._

_Keep them close by, don't you let them fade away._

_So you'll remember what I forgot to say._

_Write this down._

_You can find a chisel._

_I can find a stone._

_Folks will be reading these words._

_Long after we're gone._

_Baby write this down._

_Take a little note._

_To remind you incase you didn't know._

_Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go._

_Write this down._

_Take my words, and read them everyday._

_Keep them close by, don't you let them fade away._

_So you'll remember what I forgot to say._

_Write this down._

_Oh I love you and I don't want you to go._

_Baby write this down._

The song ended and Jane was shocked. She had wide eyes and was staring at the boy who was almost crying in front of her. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She could have swron she heard the words 'I love you', Several times! She stood there, Jaw agape, and she nearly cried. She ran up to him and gave him a very tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jester" She whispered in his ear.

"No Jane, I am sorry. I am the one who flipped out. Could you ever forgive me?" He appologised back as he turned to face her. She turned to face him aswell, and did something he would have never expected. She planted a kiss on his cheeck, and whispered "Always"

He smiled and hugged her a little tighter. Then she had to break off from his embrace. She still had to leave, and it killed her. More now than ever, as she now knew that he loved her back. She ran over to Dragon and boarded. She then said to him what she hated to say more than anything else.

"I still have to leave though" And Jester's heart broke for the millionth time. He looked to the ground. Jane spoke again.

"By the way Jester, I love You too" She smiled as he looked up with the slightest of smiles on his face. He whispered as if she could hear him "But it doesn't do much good when you are leaving me"

Right as Dragon was about to take off, he bent to jump into the air when the princess, who had been taking a nap this entire time, came running into the room. She saw Dragon about to take off and ran up to him, yelling for Jane.

"Jane! Jane! Where are you going?"

Jane was shocked she hadn't been told, but then realised she was not told so that it did not cause any fuss.

"I am leaving princess, to a new kingdom. Your father has already told me I could go" The princess started to cry.

"But, but, Jane! Why don't you want to stay here with me? I thought you loved me Jane"

"And I do princess. But I have been told to go"

"By who?" Lavinia pouted.

"Well, by your father your little majesty"

The princess turned to her father, anger in her eyes, and she said very angrily.

"No! Jane must not go! She is staying!"

Her father sighed, and he gave in.

"Well Jane, it looks like you will be staying with us for a long time"

Jester smiled wide, and Jane looked to him with a soft smile of her own. She unboarded Dragon and kissed the princess on the head.

"Thank you princess"

"Not a problem Jane, you _are _my bestest friend"

"And I am glad for that" She then stood and walked over to Jester, smiling like she usually does.

"So, do you still love me Jane?" He asked.

"Forever and for Always" She said. She kissed him on the lips and he giggled.

"Hey..." Hey mused "I could write a ballad about that"

"A ballad about what?" Jane asked.

"Forever and for Always" He smiled. Jane laughed. There would be many more ballads in their time. Many, many more.

* * *

**"Forever and For always" is a song By Shania Twain. So there is mention of two songs in here. Although one is not really used. Both songs are country ones, and I thought they fit this story well. Thank you for reading.**

**And please REVIEW_! I BEG OF YOU! _**


End file.
